Question: A fair six-sided die is rolled. What is the probability that the result is a 2?
Answer: When rolling a die, there are $6$ possibilities: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6. In this case, only $1$ result is favorable: the number 2. The probability is $ \frac{1}{6}$.